Bien plus que des fleurs
by Draki Shevio Nalombre
Summary: (OS) Jeu du Fof. Clint reçoit des fleurs et en cherche la signification, avant de découvrir qui les lui envoie.


**OS écrit dans le cadre de la 76ème nuit écriture du FoF (lien sur mon profil)**

 **Heure : Minuit**

 **Thème : Lavande**

 **Personnages : Clint et Wanda principalement**

 **Fandom : Avengers**

 **Date : 09-08-16**

 **Disclaimer : Le fandom et les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Seule l'histoire sort de mon cerveau dérangé :)**

* * *

Debout devant le caveau, Clint Barton laissait ses souvenirs le perdre à une période qu'il trouvait plus paisible, là où il ne se demandait pas pourquoi sa vie était aussi sombre et inutile. Il se rappelait précisément quand il avait reçu la première fleur : le lendemain de l'enterrement de Pietro Maximoff.

Il était en train de faire son rapport quand il avait aperçu des pétales dépassant de sous sa pile de dossiers. Il avait alors délicatement pris une tige entre ses doigts, pour admirer la plante. Les pétales étaient assez longs et leurs centres blancs se teintaient au fur et à mesure qu'ils s'éloignaient, rendant les bords d'un violet profond. Le cœur de la fleur était constitué d'étamines jaunes, ce qui faisait ressortir le côté sombre des pétales mais aussi leur blancheur. Autant dire que l'archer n'avait aucune idée de ce que représentait ce cadeau, ni même de quelle espèce il était.

Ce fut Natasha qui l'aida, une fois de plus. Elle s'avérait être assez calée sur le sujet, prétextant que les fleurs faisaient de très bons poisons mais Clint savait aussi que c'était pour elle un moyen de ne pas sombrer dans les ténèbres. Apprécier un des petits plaisirs simples de la vie pouvait lui redonner le sourire. Lui-même avait ses enfants. Elle lui expliqua qu'on lui avait offert une _cinéraire_ , mais elle le laissa chercher sa signification. Après avoir fouillé sur plusieurs sites, il en vint à la conclusion que cette fleur signifiait « douleur ». Il se demanda donc si c'était la peine de son inconnu ou la sienne qui était reflétée.

Parce que Clint souffrait.

En perdant Pietro, il avait la sensation d'avoir laissé un de ses enfants mourir. Il avait essayé de le remettre dans le droit chemin – et il semblait qu'il avait réussi – mais il avait aussi eu l'espoir de le prendre sous son aile lorsque tout serait rentré dans l'ordre.  
Il ne pourrait pas. Il ne pourrait plus rien faire pour le jeune Maximoff. Ni lui enseigner le combat au corps à corps. Ni lui apprendre l'utilisation des armes. Ni enlever les nombreux tics enfantins qu'il avait, comme manger des bonbons pendant des missions ou tirer la langue à ses supérieurs lorsqu'il n'était pas d'accord avec leurs décisions. Toutes les carences que le blandin avait, dues à son enfance difficile, ne pourraient pas être comblées parce qu'il s'était sacrifié pour lui sauver la vie. Et ça, Clint avait énormément de mal à se le pardonner. Surtout que Wanda Maximoff refusait de voir quiconque hormis Vision, restant dans sa chambre et sautant l'heure des repas.

Il aurait bien aimé parler avec elle, qu'il considérait comme une seconde fille aussi, mais il avait peur d'aggraver son cas. Il était la cause de la mort de son jumeau, et sûrement la cause de son nouveau mutisme, alors il n'irait pas tenter de déclencher une tornade sur New York. Il la savait capable de ça, et n'osait imaginer la peine qu'elle ressentait. Il préférait donc la laisser en paix, pour qu'elle aille mieux et peut-être lui aussi.

* * *

La seconde fleur arriva une semaine plus tard et Natasha lui indiqua que c'était un _asphodèle_. Elle possédait des pétales blancs avec une ligne brun clair en leur milieu, ainsi que des pistils blancs eux-aussi. Celle-ci semblait signifier « regret ». Clint se dit que tout le monde avait des regrets, voir même des remords. Il entamait une procédure de divorce avec Laura, alors il n'était pas le dernier sur la liste. Il aurait voulu que ses enfants grandissent dans un meilleur cadre de vie, avec un père plus présent, mais il avait fait le choix d'être un agent du gouvernement et de protéger des milliards de civils à la place.

Natasha, elle, ne pourrait jamais avoir d'enfants.

Il n'était pas sûr pour Steve Rogers non plus, vu comment le Captain prenait à cœur son travail.

Tony… Tony regrettait sûrement d'avoir créé Ultron, même s'il avait des doutes quant à la totale culpabilité du milliardaire.

Il ne connaissait pas assez Thor pour savoir ce genre de choses, quant à Bruce Banner… Il semblerait que l'apparition de Hulk soit le pire désastre de sa vie, même s'il avait aidé à repousser l'attaque alien de New York.

Chaque personne vivante se devait d'avoir fait des erreurs pour progresser. Si une vie parfaite c'était offert à l'archer il ne l'aurait pas prise, parce qu'il préférait savoir se débrouiller seul plutôt que de ne pas avoir à se débrouiller. La fleur le fit donc réfléchir sur le sens de sa vie et de celle des autres, avant qu'il ne commence à se demander de qui elle pouvait bien venir.

* * *

La troisième fleur avait bien failli atterrir dans la poubelle. Elle était au départ posée sur le siège qu'avait occupé Clint dans le Quinjet, mais ils avaient tout déblayé d'un coup pour pouvoir poser le corps du milliardaire. Ce dernier se tordait de douleur alors qu'il n'arrivait presque plus à respirer. Un peu d'écume rose sortait d'un coin de sa bouche et ses mains étaient agrippées à ce qu'elles pouvaient, c'est-à-dire un bord et une main de Natasha. Steve compressait la plaie qui avait ouvert le côté droit de Tony alors que Clint fouillait dans le vaisseau pour trouver quoi que ce soit qui pourrait sauver l'autre Avengers.

« J'ai un anti-poison là ! s'écria-t-il.

\- On fait quoi pour la blessure ? demanda Falcon.

\- Il n'a plus beaucoup de temps, les pressa le Captain.

\- Il faudrait que Wanda soit ici… »

Natasha venait de dire tout haut ce que l'archer pensait, même s'il n'aurait jamais voulu que leur plus jeune recrue ne voit des blessés grave à nouveau. Il se dépêcha de trouver une artère et d'enfoncer le liquide verdâtre dans le corps de l'Iron Man pour qu'il arrête de convulser. Puis il prit les commandes de l'appareil et appela la base.

« Je veux parler à Wanda Maximoff.

\- Allo ?

\- Wanda, c'est Clint. Je sais que tu dois te reposer vu que nous sommes rentrés de mission hier mais Tony vient d'être blessé et on pense que tu seras la seule à pouvoir le sauver. Je sais aussi que tu ne l'aime pas beaucoup mais s'il te plait. Nous avons besoin de lui.

\- Quelle est la gravité de la blessure ?

\- Il ne respire presque plus, on pense qu'il a été touché à un poumon. Sinon, on voit une de ses côtes.

\- C'est moche quoi.

\- Très.

\- Je vais essayer.

\- Merci beaucoup. »

Il raccrocha et essaya de pousser à fond le Quinjet. Quinze minutes plus tard, ils se posaient et Wanda montait à bord. Elle réussit à refermer la plaie mais Tony ne se réveillait pas. Helen Cho, prévenue elle aussi, leur expliqua qu'il lui faudrait du temps et du repos après avoir côtoyer la mort de si près, même si ce n'était sûrement pas la première fois. Tous furent un peu soulager et retournèrent dans leur chambre, sauf Clint et Wanda. Le plus âgé voulait discuter des évènements récents avec leur dernière arrivante. Il leur servit des chocolats chauds, sachant que la jeune femme adorait ça, puis ils se posèrent sur le canapé.

« Je voulais te remercier personnellement d'avoir sauvé Stark. Je sais qu'il est relié à pas mal de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Tu avais peur que je refuse.

\- C'est vrai. Et je pensais aussi que tu ne me parlerais pas.

\- Hier, tu m'as protégé lors de ma première mission. Et je vois bien que tu essais de me rendre la vie plus facile depuis que je suis arrivée ici. Je vais mieux tu sais. Depuis les quelques mois que je suis ici, j'ai pu m'entraîner à devenir plus forte et à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Pietro… Pietro me manque mais j'ai l'impression d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille.

\- Il me manque aussi, Wanda. »

Elle dû sentir le tremblement dans la voix de Clint, car elle se rapprocha après avoir posé sa tasse et vint l'enlacer. Cette marque d'affection fit ressortir le côté paternel de l'archer et il la prit à son tour dans ses bras, voulant profiter de l'étreinte. Il ne voyait plus que très rarement ses enfants alors il trouvait du réconfort en la présence de Wanda.

Elle était si jeune… Il ne voulait pas qu'elle vive la même vie que lui. Il ferait tout pour qu'elle aille faire des études, qu'elle rencontre quelqu'un de bien et qu'ils forment ensemble une famille. Ce serait une revanche pour la vie que son frère n'avait pas pu avoir. Il la protégerait.

Lorsqu'elle le relâcha finalement, elle lui tendit une fleur. Petite et bleue, elle avait l'air douce mais il hésita à passer ses doigts dessus de peur d'en détacher les pétales à cause de son manque de délicatesse.

« Elle était dans le Quinjet, lui expliqua la jeune femme.

\- Merci.

\- C'est du _lin_.

\- Et qu'est-ce que ça signifie ?

\- « Gratitude ». »

Il plongea ses yeux bleu-gris dans les pupilles brun chocolat et un sourire sincère naquit sur ses lèvres. Il savait que c'était elle qui les lui offrait, et elle comprit qu'il avait deviné.

Après la mort de sa moitié, elle avait vraiment voulu lui parler mais elle était bien trop meurtrie pour ça. Alors elle avait envoyé une _cinéraire_ , sachant qu'il partageait presque la même souffrance. C'était sa mère qui lui avait parlé des fleurs lorsqu'elle était petite, et avant tous les drames de sa vie. Elle lui avait enseigné la signification de la plupart des plantes car elle les vendait dans sa boutique. Wanda en avait gardé de précieux souvenirs, sûrement les plus beaux qu'elle aurait jamais de sa mère. Et elle avait voulu en faire don à Clint, parce qu'elle le considérait comme un second père et qu'il avait voulu prendre soin de Pietro.

Elle savait pourtant que son jumeau et l'archer n'avait pas commencé sur de bonnes bases, mais c'est comme si l'adulte avait su ce que l'on ressentait quand on a le cerveau rempli de doutes et de pensées qui ne nous appartiennent pas. Il avait été patient pour qu'ils rejoignent leur camp et attentionné quand ils s'étaient préparés pour la bataille en Sokovie. Il les avait aussi protégés des robots d'Ultron. Et le fait que Pietro se sacrifie pour lui avait achevé de la convaincre que M. Barton était quelqu'un de bien, sur qui elle pouvait compter. Et si maintenant il avait découvert que c'était elle qui lui offrait des fleurs, elle allait arrêter.

Après tout, ils venaient d'instaurer le dialogue entre eux.

* * *

Cinq ans plus tard, Clint avait réussi à faire de Wanda une jeune femme presque normale. Il avait bataillé dur pour qu'elle aille faire des études, et elle avait seulement accepté quand il avait bien voulu qu'elle soit à l'université de New York. Assez loin d'eux mais pas encore trop, de quoi la rassurer mais le soulager lui aussi. Ils avaient eu beaucoup de démarches à faire mais elle avait été admise dans les branches de biochimie et de physique. Elle avait évidemment obtenu son double diplôme avec une mention et travaillait maintenant dans un centre de recherche avec l'agent Cho.

Elle avait fait la connaissance de Buchanan Barnes et par un miracle de la vie, ils s'étaient parfaitement accordés. Ils étaient de ces couples dont on n'imaginerait pas l'existence mais qui se révèlent être des combinaisons parfaites. En deux ans, ils s'étaient apprivoisés avec plus ou moins de douceur et douze mois plus tard, ils étaient mariés. La nouvelle avait évidemment réjoui les Avengers, et plus particulièrement Steve et Clint vu qu'ils étaient les plus proches parents des deux nouveaux époux.

Mais l'archer avait été plus ému encore lorsqu'il avait découvert sur son lit un brin de _lavande_. C'était le soir du mariage et il n'avait pas assez bu pour ne pas vouloir chercher la signification de cette plante. « Tendresse et sérénité ». Autrement dit, Wanda lui affirmait son affection pour toujours tout en lui disant qu'il ne fallait pas qu'il s'inquiète pour elle. Elle était devenue grande et indépendante. Elle était heureuse. Elle allait fonder une famille. C'était tout ce que Clint avait voulu pour la rescapée de Sokovie, et son bonheur ne pouvait plus être plus lumineux.

* * *

Trempé par la pluie, l'ex-Avengers observait la sépulture avec amertume. Il avait perdu Cooper lors d'un attentat l'année précédente, parce que les terroristes avaient visé son agence de presse, Lila était à l'autre-bout du monde et Nathaniel ne voulait plus lui parler. Et maintenant, il avait perdu sa fille adoptive. Wanda et Bucky Barnes étaient morts dans un stupide accident de la route. Un camion avait dévié de sa voie et percuté leur voiture. L'ancien soldat de l'hiver était mort sur le coup, mais Wanda avait tenté de survivre pour leur enfant : elle était enceinte de cinq mois. Cependant, même une sorcière ne pouvait supporter des blessures aussi graves. Ils étaient tous décédés en moins de vingt minutes.

Clint ne supportait plus de perdre ses proches. Il ne lui restait que Natasha et Bruce qu'il voyait une fois par mois. Le reste des Avengers s'était éparpillé dans le monde, souhaitant oublier toutes les tragédies auxquelles ils avaient dû faire face. Les seuls qui avaient réussi à surmonter leur souffrance étaient les Barnes, mais ils avaient maintenant disparu. L'archer fixa de ses yeux vides les écritures sur la tombe.

« Des amis aimants et aimés ».

Si seulement il avait pu marquer bien plus… Mais aujourd'hui marquait un nouveau départ. Il allait se trouver une nouvelle raison de vivre, comme il le faisait depuis son adolescence à chaque nouvelle tragédie. Il reverrait le soleil et reprendrait goût à la vie. Et comme serment, il posa un bouquet de lavande sur la stèle à ses pieds. Parce que Wanda resterait à jamais dans son cœur, et qu'elle ne devait pas s'inquiéter pour lui.

* * *

 **Bon, j'ai essayé de faire un truc bien en respectant le thème. Qu'en pensez-vous ?**

 **Kisses !**


End file.
